swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenen Dresden
Lenen Dresden or/aka Zak Galron was the son of Vane Dresden, the former leader of the Dresden Pirates. After his father was usurped and killed by Aaron Traabo, Lenen fled from the Dresden Pirates and eventually joined with the Nanth’ri Priates for a time. When he tired of the life of piracy and of constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Aaron Traabo would try to kill him too, Lenen took a plundered vessel and headed for the far reaches of the Outer Rim. Assuming the name Zak Galron, Lenen allowed his new identity to totally consume him. Taking what finances he had, “Zak” had all of his proper documents forged, taking over the life of the real Galron who had recently been killed. His new identity and papers even had him doing a stint on Kessel for smuggling. His new ship was renamed the Midnight Rook and Zak began taking odd jobs for various elements of the underworld. Zak worked out several contracts for Durga the Hutt and eventually would work for Black Sun through Durga. Zak was sent to Lazerian IV to search the ruins of an ancient Jedi oupost for a possible Jedi holocron that Black Sun hoped to sell to Emperor Palpatine and further their standing with the Empire. While on the planet, Zak located three important Jedi artifacts: a damaged Lightsaber with it’s crystal still intacted, a ancient Jedi tome, and what appeared to be a small box that he could never get opened. Zak assumed that the holocron would have been easily identifiable, so he figured that it had already been recovered or that it wasn’t there. The three items he did find were placed in a secret compartment and all but forgotten about. After his time with Black Sun, Zak was hired on by members of the Twilight Shadow to smuggle goods from the Selconra Sector to various other sectors. Most of these smuggling jobs were easy and Zak became suspicious of the Twilight Shadow transporting goods in stasis containers and sleight boxes. Calling on the assistance of an outlaw tech, Zak was able to get a scan of the stasis container, finding a clone of Trae Nedgarr, the dead leader of the Nedgarr Raiders. While Zak was able to follow up on and determine that the Twilight Shadow were planting clones of rival criminals into organizations, he chose to keep the secret and part way with the group. Zak took time to travel to Telkur Station in the Transitory Mists of the Hapes Cluster following his split from the Yakoza. While on the station, Zak encountered the fugitive Hapan, Tesla Tulon. While their initial meeting was far from pleasant, Zak eventually agreed to help Tesla flee from her Hapan pursuers. Zak was later invited to Phantom Station by his fellow smuggler, Leeza Ryder. While on the station, he discovered that Rena and Jolee Traabo were the daughters of Aaron Traabo. Zak, unknowing that Rena and Jolee weren’t affiliated with their father, chose to try and attack the girls in retribution for the death of his father. After a brief skrimish, Zak and Tesla were subdued by Graydon Strykia, CJ Morgan, and Yon Kohl. Once Rena was able to talk to Zak, the two were able to smooth everything over and become associates. Zak would travel to Najiba with Tesla afterwards, where the pair encountered an assasin from Her Majesty’s Select Commandos that was tracking Tesla. While Zak helped protect Tesla, he also convinced her that she needed to accept the offer to join the Cabrero Pirates. Taking her to her hidden fighter, Zak escorted Tesla back to Phantom Station. Appearance and Personality Tall and somewhat imposing, Lenen/Zak was often described as the “Hawk of Llanic” due to his prominent facial features. Well-muscled and lean, Zak was known to be reserved but also a capable scrapper when necessary. RPG D6 Stats Type: Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 4D+2, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 7D, (s)Blaster: Blaster Rifle 6D+1, Dodge 6D+2, Grenade 5D, Melee Combat 5D+2, Missile Weapons 4D+2, Pick Pocket 4D+1, Running 3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 6D+2, Business 5D, (s)Business: Smuggling 6D, Cultures 5D+1, Intimidation 5D+1, Languages 5D+2, Law Enforcement 5D, Planetary Systems 7D+2, Streetwise 5D+2, (s)Streetwise: Black Sun Criminal Organization 7D+2, Survival 6D+2, Willpower 4D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 7D, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 5D, Capital Ship Shields 4D+1, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D+1, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 6D+2, Starship Gunnery 6D, Starship Shields 4D+2, Swoop Operation 6D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 7D, Command 5D+1, Con 6D, Forgery 5D, Gambling 5D+2, Hide 7D, Persuasion 5D, Search 5D+2, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 7D+1, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Lifting 5D, Stamina 7D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster Repair 4D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Demolitions 6D+2, Droid Programming 5D+1, Droid Repair 5D+1, Repulsorlift Repair 5D, Security 5D+2, Space Transports Repair 6D, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 17 Move: 10 Equipment: Modified DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D+1), Modified Blaster Rifle (6D+2), Comlink, Modified YV-100 Light Freighter Midnight Rook. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters